


Five F*cking Times

by tayryn



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ice bath suggested, Missing Scenes, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Older Woman/Younger Man, Panty Removal Recommended...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Bond fucked M… and one time James made love to Olivia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Persiflage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/gifts), [Wolfsbride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsbride/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Five Times Bond Stole a Kiss From M – and One Time When He Didn't Have To](https://archiveofourown.org/works/631997) by [Persiflage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage). 



> This fic was inspired by the following:
> 
> 1) that first moment between Bond & M in her flat in Casino Royale... all that lovely sexual tension!
> 
> 2) Pers' wonderful Five Times Fic (link above - go read if you haven't yet!)
> 
>  
> 
> And as always, my eternal thanks to my fabulous beta! She is a godsend, and should get an award for having to deal with my comma issues. *G* I do get rather wanton with them.

 

M stood, and followed him to the lift.

“And, Bond,” she said, in a low voice. When he turned to look back at her, she continued, “Don’t ever break into my house again.”

Bond held her eyes, and before she knew what was happening, his hands closed around her upper arms, and she found herself pressed back against the wall beside the lift; his body hard against hers, as his mouth covered hers in a feral kiss.

She moaned.

Christ he could kiss, she thought, and clutched at his shoulders, kissing him back with the same intensity.

“Bond!” she gasped when she felt his fingers slip between the lips of her sex, and begin to stroke her clit. She hadn’t felt him undo the snap on her trousers, or lower the zip.

“You’re wet, M!” Bond growled. “You obviously get off on giving me a good bollocking.” He slid a long, thick finger inside her, and moaned in appreciation as he began to stroke her. “So hot, so tight.”

His mouth crashed down on hers again, his tongue plundering her mouth as he continued to finger her, thrusting and curling the long digits deep inside her. She clenched around his fingers, fuck it felt so good, she thought with a low moan, then whimpered when he suddenly pulled them out. 

She felt her trousers and knickers being pushed down, kicking them away when they pooled at her ankles, and heard the soft rasp of a zipper. M bit her lip in anticipation when his large hands grabbed her hips and lifted her off her feet, then cried out when he drew her down, impaling her on his cock.

“Fuck!” they swore at the same time.

“Damn, M… you’re so fucking tight!” Bond grunted, as he began to thrust hard and fast into her. “You feel even better around my cock!”

M clawed at his scalp, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist as she met every drive of his hips, moaning loudly at the wonderful sensation of his cock sliding in and out of her. He was so big, stretching her in ways she’d not felt in years. “So good…” she groaned.

A small voice in the back of M’s mind screamed at her that she should not be doing this, should not be allowing one of her agents – allowing Bond - to fuck her in this manner, but she’d wanted him for so long, and it felt so obscenely good to be taken with such wild abandon, that she firmly shut the door on that voice.

“Oh god!” M gasped when she felt Bond’s lips close around her nipple. She wondered vaguely when he’d tugged her breast free, though quickly ceased caring when he bit, then sucked hard, on the aching point.

“I love your tits!” Bond muttered around her breast. “I’ve wanted to get my hands, my mouth, on them for so long,” he admitted, then bit her nipple once more before allowing her breast to fall from his lips.

His mouth was on hers again before she could respond, his tongue tangling with hers as he began to pound his cock into her. Harder, faster, slamming her back against the wall with every thrust, Bond ground his pelvis against her, putting extra pressure on her clit, and urged her to come with hot, breathless words against her lips.

He bit her lip, thrust deep, then held still, groaning low in his throat as he came with a shudder. Seconds later, M came as well with a long, loud wail of his name, her pussy clenching wildly around his cock as she felt his essence spread within her.

Bond laved her bottom lip with his tongue, then kissed her soundly as he withdrew his cock, and gently set her back on her feet. She was grateful for the wall behind her, as she watched him tuck his rapidly softening cock back into his trousers, then step over to push the button to open the lift doors.

“Ma’am,” he acknowledged her earlier command, then stepped into the lift.

Once the lift doors slid shut, M slumped back against the wall to try and catch her breath. As she did, she glanced down.

“Christ!” she muttered.

What a sight she was.

She was still wearing her grey overcoat, the buttons on her blazer were undone, and her right breast was hanging free of her blouse and bra - the nipple still hard, red and wet from Bond’s fervent suckling. Her trousers and knickers were in a puddle on the floor a mere foot in front of her, leaving her legs covered only by her stockings.

Her tongue darted out to moisten her kiss-swollen lips.

She’d been well and truly fucked. She supposed she ought to feel some remorse, but as she felt Bond’s cum dribble down her thigh, M realized with a grin that what she felt was deliciously naughty .

The hungry look in Bond’s eyes flashed through her mind again, and M felt a surge of arousal pool in her sex. Her hand drifted down between her thighs, and she dipped her fingers inside her pussy, stroking them in and out a few times, before withdrawing them, and bringing the glistening digits to her mouth.

M moaned at the combined flavour of her and Bond’s cum on her tongue, and felt another strong pulse of desire.

She glanced at her watch, and sighed.

Her husband would be home soon.

Pulling her fingers from her mouth, M pushed herself away from the wall, then scooped her clothes up from the floor, and made her way to the bathroom. 

She paused for only a moment to eye her laptop, then glanced back to the lift doors with a thoughtful expression on her face.


	2. Luck at the Tables

“Well, I knew you were you,” M told him, then turned and walked across the lawn to Dimitrios’ house, very aware of Bond’s eyes following her. She could feel the heat of his gaze, and felt a rush of arousal.

The memory of Bond fucking her against the wall in her flat earlier in the week was still very fresh in her mind, and her pussy throbbed with want.

She mentally shook her head.

No matter how good it felt to have such a young, virile man fucking her, or how much she wanted him… she could not allow that to happen again.

She sighed.

M found the agent in charge of the team sent over from Station B, and ascertained that the young woman had everything well in hand. “Keep me informed,” she told Agent LeMire.

“Yes, ma’am.”

M nodded, then wandered through the house in search of her temporary (thank god, she thought) Chief of Staff. She was halfway down the hallway leading out to the gazebo, when a hand suddenly clamped over her mouth, and she was pulled into one of the rooms. The door was quickly shut and locked.

Her body went rigid, and she clawed at the hand covering her mouth as she began to struggle against the person holding her.

“Relax, M.” The words were spoken hotly in her ear. Her body sagged in relief as she realized she was not in any real danger, but it was quickly replaced with a different, even more dangerous tension spreading through her.

“Bloody hell, Bond!” M swore when he removed his hand, only just biting back the low moan in her throat at the hard ridge of his cock pressing into the small of her back. She yanked herself out of his arms, and spun on her heel to face him. Her heart began to race at the dark, desirous look in his blue eyes, and she shook her head. “Bond… we…”

His mouth was on hers, his tongue delving past her lips to tangle with hers.

One large hand held the back of her head, the other slid down to rest on the curve of her arse, pulling her body firmly against his, as Bond deepened the kiss.

M felt her nipples pebble, and her pussy grow damp; her body way ahead of her mind. She moaned, her earlier resolve to not allow this to happen again crumbling under the passionate onslaught.

Her fingers curled into his black shirt, and she gave in to her body’s desire for him, kissing him back hungrily. Bond groaned his approval, pressing her body closer to his as he began to guide her across the room. She broke off the kiss, panting softly, when he backed her into a piece of furniture, and glanced around, discovering that Bond had pulled her into what was most likely Dimitrios’ office, and what she’d bumped into was a rather large, ornate desk.

He grinned at her as he began gathering up her skirt. Once it was bunched at her waist, he grabbed her hips, lifted her off her feet, and set her down on the edge of the desk, then stepped between her legs.

M bit her lip, moaning softly as he slid his hands up her thighs, then gasping when he snapped the elastic of her suspenders against her right leg.

“These,” Bond began in a low voice, running his fingers back and forth under the suspenders, “are sexy as fuck!”

M couldn’t help chuckling at the fascinated look in his eyes, then groaned when he snapped the elastic again, before his right hand left her thigh, and began stroking her through her knickers.

“You’re wet,” Bond noted with a wicked grin as he continued to rub the damp material, then slipped his fingers under the edge of her underwear. He swore when he slid two fingers inside her. “Fuck, M! You’re very wet.” Bond grinned at her, as he thumbed her clit, his other hand fumbling with his zipper. “You do love bossing me around, don’t you?”

M gasped, but otherwise did not answer. She would not give him the satisfaction of knowing that yes, she did enjoy keeping him in line. At least as much as she was able. He was her favourite agent, but he was also the most willful. He frustrated the hell out of her, but she truly loved that Bond was able to push her buttons.

“It’s all right, M,” Bond murmured, as he held her eyes. “You don’t need to say it out loud… I know you do.” He curled his fingers inside her, rubbing in just the right spot, causing her to inhale sharply as an intense spike of pleasure shot through her. “I have all the proof right here,” he said, then pulled his fingers out of her, and held them up.

Her eyes widened in surprise when he traced his fingers over her lips, wetting them with her cream, then ducked his head. His tongue flicked over her lips, as he hummed his appreciation, before slipping inside to kiss her deeply. As they kissed, his hands grasped her hips, and he pulled her closer to the edge of the desk, and shifted closer. 

M felt him tug her kickers aside, then tore her mouth from his to cry out when he thrust hard inside her, filling her with one swift stroke.

“Shh, M… we wouldn’t want Villiers bursting in here, would we now?” Bond asked with a grin, as he began to slide his cock in and out of her wet heat. “I don’t think the poor boy could handle another shock.”

Before she could respond, he lowered his head and kissed her, stealing her breath as he began to move faster. She wrapped her legs around him, then groaned when he leaned into her, and pushed her back so that she was lying on the desk. Tearing his mouth from hers, he straightened up, then slid his hands up her sides, pushing her shirt up over her breasts.

She felt his cock swell within her as he tugged her bra down, freeing her breasts, which he immediately cupped in his large hands. He twisted her nipples between his fingers, pinching and tugging the hard tips, before leaning down to take one in his mouth.

“Ooh!” M groaned loudly when he bit down, much as he had that night in her flat, then soothed her with his tongue. The pleasure and pain mixed, sending delicious shocks straight through to her pussy, which she clenched tightly around his still driving cock.

She slipped her hands beneath his shirt, and clutched at his hard, muscular back, reveling in the feeling of Bond’s hot skin under her fingers. She raked her nails down his back, grinning to herself when he thrust harder in response. She repeated the action, then reached down to grab his bare arse, her nails biting into his flesh.

Bond growled around her breast, and bit her nipple again before he released it, then brought his mouth back to hers, kissing her ravenously. He slipped his hand between their bodies, and fingered her clit as he began thrust more vigorously. 

“Oh god…” M inhaled sharply as his fingers danced over her clit, and he continued to drive his cock into her. She began to pant, feeling the coil of pleasure low in her belly grow tighter with every thrust.

Bond’s mouth was suddenly on hers, muffling her cry of his name as she came, her body writhing beneath his on the desk. He plunged his cock into her twice more, and buried his face in her neck, coming with a deep groan of her name, his body shuddering against hers.

M moaned softly moments later when Bond gently bit her neck, then pushed himself away from her, withdrawing his cock from her body as he stood. As he tugged his trousers up, she watched his eyes darken once more, as he raked his gaze over her. M knew she looked utterly wanton as she continued to lie there with her top pushed up under her chin, bra pulled down under her breasts, skirt bunched at her waist, and her knickers pushed to the side of her swollen pussy.

“If we had more time,” he said in a low voice, his eyes focused between her legs, “I’d drop to my knees and eat you out.”

M swallowed hard at the delicious thought, then gasped when he reached out, and drew his fingers down the lips of her sex, before sliding them inside her. He moved them gently within her, curled them once, then pulled them out, and brought his fingers to his mouth.

“For luck at the tables,” he said with a grin, then turned and left the office, closing the door behind him.

“Bastard!” She muttered as she carefully sat up, then slipped off the desk. She groaned, feeling his cum begin to leak out of her. Glancing at the desk, she spotted a box of tissues on the corner, and grabbed a few pieces to clean herself up, before tugging her knickers back into place.

M quickly straightened the rest of her clothing, finger combed her hair back into place, then clutching the soiled tissues in her hand, she left Dimitrios’ office.

Bond had better win that poker game, she thought as she walked out into the sunshine.


	3. Flying High

“Ma’am.”

He inclined his head, then stepped past her.

“Bond,” M called after him. He stopped, and looked back at her. “Bond, I need you back.”

“I never left,” he replied, before he turned and walked away, the snow crunching under his feet.

M watched him go, her eyes dropping to the necklace he dropped unceremoniously to the ground before lifting to follow his retreating form once more.

She took a deep breath, then followed him.

**~007~007~007~**

“Ma’am, if you and Mr. Bond both have your seatbelts securely fastened, we can take off.” The pilot’s voice came over the intercom.

M glanced at Bond who nodded, then she pressed the button beside her seat. “We’re both set back here, Captain Crieff.”

“Very good, ma’am.”

M heard the intercom switch off, and glanced over at Bond to see him sitting with his head back, and his eyes closed. She felt the plane begin to taxi down the runway, and decided to follow Bond’s lead. She could use the rest, and it would make the four hour flight go by that much faster.

As the plane left the ground, M sighed, and slowly nodded off.

**~007~007~007~**

M’s eyes fluttered open at the warm touch on her thighs.

“Bo…” she got no further before his mouth was on hers, silencing her with a fierce kiss.

“Shh, M…” Bond murmured against her lips. “We wouldn’t want the good captain or his first officer to come back here and find us like this.” He slid his hand higher, and slipped his fingers inside her knickers to stroke her pussy. “Would we?”

“No…” M replied quietly, then moaned when he began to lightly rub her clit, and kissed her deeply again. She reached up, one hand resting on his shoulder, the other grasping the back of his head to hold his mouth to hers as she responded to his hungry kiss.

It’d been several weeks since their last encounter, and after his fling with Vesper, she’d thought it had been their last. But as he dipped his fingers inside her to wet them in her cream, then brought them back up to continue circling her clit, she realized she’d been wrong.

“Before we fuck,” Bond said in a low voice when he pulled his mouth from hers, and gave her a heated look. “I’m going to eat you out.”

M swallowed hard, and as it had the two previous times, the thought that she should stop him flashed through her mind. She was his boss, he was her best agent, and if they were caught, it could be the ruin of them both. But as she felt her pussy swell, and grow damp in anticipation of his mouth on her, she once again pushed the thought away.

Bond removed his fingers from inside her knickers, then sat back on his haunches. He reached out to undo her seatbelt, then grasped her hips and pulled her to the edge of her seat, before pushing her skirt up to her waist. He gave her left suspender a quick snap, grinning when she gave him a dirty look, then snagged her knickers with his fingers, and dragged them down and off her legs.

He rose up on his knees again, and shoved her knickers into his jacket pocket, then leaned in close so that his nose brushed hers. “I can’t tell you how long I have wanted to do this,” Bond told her in a rough voice, then gave her a quick, hard kiss. “Now, do remember to keep quiet.”

M glared at him.

“But I warn you,” he smirked up at her, as he settled down in front of her again, “I plan to make you scream, M.”

M bit her bottom lip to stifle her moan when she felt his fingers scissor her open, and watched Bond lick his lips as he stared at her pussy. Her arousal spiked at the hungry look in his eyes, and she felt a rush of moisture pool in her sex.

“Oh yes,” he growled, “I am going to make you scream!”

“Christ!” M gasped loudly, when he pressed his face between her thighs, and covered her pussy with his mouth. Her hands clenched on the arms of her chair as Bond delved his tongue deep inside her pussy, then licked up to close his lips around her clit.

She whimpered as he sucked on the sensitive bundle of nerves, and one of her hands flew to clutch at his head. She felt him smile against her, and lightly graze her clit with his teeth when she hooked her right leg over his shoulder, and pulled him closer.

Bond continued his oral assault; licking, sucking, and nibbling her pussy with a fervour that had her on the verge of orgasm in just minutes.

“Oh god…” M groaned, and licked her lips to moisten them as she began to pant for breath, the intensity of the pleasure growing when he slid two fingers inside her.

“Shh…” Bond hummed against her, and began to thrust them in and out of her. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth to try and stop the soft moans from escaping.

Bond curled his fingers inside her to hit the sensitive spot within just as he sucked harder on her clit. “Oh… fuck!” M gasped, her hand flying from the armrest to cover her mouth, muffling her scream as she came. The pleasure rippled through her body again and again, as Bond continued to suck on her clit, his fingers still moving slowly inside her. Her fingers tightened in his hair, and she moaned when another small orgasm rocked her body.

A low growl sounded from between her thighs when Bond removed his fingers, and thrust his tongue inside her. “So fucking good,” he muttered in between deep licks of her pussy, low moans of appreciation sounding deep in his throat. With a final lick, and a quick, hard suck to her clit, Bond rose up on is knees so that his face was level with hers.

M felt her pussy throb at the sight of his mouth and chin glistening with her cum, and before she could utter a sound, he leaned in and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his head, her fingers clawing at his scalp as she kissed him voraciously, her tongue swiping over his lips, licking away her cream, then thrusting back inside his mouth to tangle with his.

When all evidence of her release had been cleaned away, M slipped her hands between them, anxious now to have his cock inside her, and released the snap on his trousers, before lowering the zipper carefully over the very prominent bulge. She slipped her hand inside, and was delighted to discover he was not wearing any underwear as she encircled his prick in her tiny hand.

Bond groaned against her lips, thrusting into her hand, as she pushed his trousers down out of the way “That’s it, M…” he told her in a hoarse voice, as she drew him closer, “put my cock inside you. I want to feel your hot pussy around my prick.”

“Yes…” M agreed breathlessly, and felt a jolt of pleasure when she brushed the head of his cock against her swollen, sensitive sex. “Oh yes…”

Bond leaned his forehead against hers, as she began to ease his cock inside her. “Watch us, M…” he ordered, as he grabbed hold of her hips. “Watch my cock slide into your cunt.”

M dropped her gaze, then whimpered when he began to push inside her, his cock slowly disappearing inside her pussy. “Bond…” she whimpered once he was buried to the hilt inside her.

“So sexy,” Bond murmured, then lifted his head, and grinned at her. “I’m going to fuck you now,” he told her, “hard and fast.” His fingers flexed against her hips as he slowly withdrew. “And don’t forget, you need to be quiet.” His eyes twinkled at her as he thrust hard back into her.

“Oh fuck!” M swore when he bottomed out, withdrew, then did it again. “Bond!”

“Shh…” Bond shushed her, as he continued to slide his cock in and out of her, setting an almost brutal pace.

M dropped a hand to the seat behind her to brace herself as she met every one of his thrusts, her feet planted firmly on the floor of the plane. “Mmm…” she moaned, biting her bottom lip once again to keep from crying out as he brought her quickly to the edge of a third orgasm. “Bond…”

Bond’s body tensed, and his fingers dug almost painfully into her hips as he thrust hard, then came with a loud grunt of her name. He quickly slipped a hand between them, and thumbed her clit, rubbing the hard knot of flesh as he continued to move inside her.

M buried her face in his shoulder, biting him through his shirt as she came with a long, low moan. “Oh god…” she breathed heavily as she lifted her head, glancing over his shoulder to the still closed cockpit door, before she met his gaze

The corners of his mouth turned up in a satisfied, smug smirk, and his eyes danced with amusement. “You restrained yourself remarkably.”

She glared at him, then whimpered when he suddenly withdrew his softening cock, and stood. Unconsciously, M licked her lips at the sight of his prick covered in a mix of their cum. Even soft, he was impressive, and she had a sudden urge to take him in her mouth… to suck his cock until he was hard enough to fuck her again.

“Maybe some other time,” Bond said quietly, knowingly, as she raised her eyes to his. “When there’s less chance of us getting caught.”

He pulled his trousers back up, quickly tucked himself in, then held his hand out to her, and helped her to her feet. Bond grasped her arms, steadying her with a chuckle as her legs wobbled slightly.

“Oh shut up,” M told him.

“Yes, ma’am,” he replied with amusement in his voice, and to her surprise helped her straighten her clothing.

“Bond!” she warned when his hands closed around her breasts.

“Come on, M…” he whined, thumbing her nipples through her clothing. “You know how much I love your tits.”

She swatted his hands away. “You should have thought of that earlier,” she said, then held her hand out to him. “My knickers, please.”

Bond reached into his jacket pocket, pulled out the lacy underwear, and handed the garment to her.

“Thank you,” M said, then turned, and made her way to the plane’s lavatory to clean up. With each step she took she was aware of Bond’s eyes on her, and his cum trickling down her thighs.

When M returned to the main cabin a short while later, she found Bond asleep, curled up on his side, on the small sofa along the side of the plane. She gazed down at him with a fond smile teasing her lips.

She had her agent back.


	4. The Wanderer Returns

“Well you’re bloody well not sleeping here,” M told him, as she turned, and left the room.

She’d just entered her kitchen, and flipped on the light, when his hands closed around her breasts, and he drew her back against his chest.

“Who said anything about sleeping?” he growled in her ear, the stubble on his chin rough against her cheek.

“Bond…” her voice was dangerously low, and filled with warning.

A warning he ignored as he began to squeeze her breasts, his fingers twisting and pulling at her nipples through her clothing. She felt the hard ridge of his cock against the small of her back, and was reminded of the first time he’d held her like this not long after she’d promoted him to Double-0 status.

In spite of telling herself not to, M felt her body start to respond. Her nipples grew hard under his touch, and she felt a pulse of desire move through her body to pool between her thighs. His scruffy appearance, and surly attitude not helping matters in the slightest.

“Bastard,” she muttered, as she arched into his touch.

“Yes, I am,” Bond agreed, as he lifted his left hand to cup her right cheek, and turn her face to his. “But I’m your bastard,” he said, then kissed her with a hunger that startled her.

M moaned, hating herself for not being able to resist him, and kissed him back just as ardently.

As they kissed, Bong tugged her cardigan off, then ran his hands up her arms, and around to cup her breasts once again. She whimpered into his mouth as he squeezed them, playing with her nipples once more, making the already hard tips ache.

“We need to get you out of his dress,” he told her.

“Yes.” M nodded, and reached back for her zipper. She wanted his hands on her skin.

Bond slapped her hand away, and pulled the zip down, then quickly gathered her dress, and pulled it up over her head, and tossed it to the floor. Her bra quickly followed, and M groaned her delight when his large, warm hands closed around her bare breasts, and he pulled her back hard against his chest.

“You truly have the most magnificent breasts, M,” Bond whispered hotly in her ear. “And one day I am going to fuck them.”

M reached back between the close press of their bodies, and cupped his cock. She chuckled when he groaned, and thrust into her hand.

“Only if I let you, 007,” she said, her voice huskier than usual.

Her arousal grew at the thought of his cock sliding between her tits, and it sent a rush of moisture to her already throbbing pussy.

Bond pinched her nipples, causing her to gasp. “Oh, you’ll let me,” he said, and she tilted her head back to look at him, and found him grinning back at her knowingly. “You want my cock between your tits, almost as much as you want it in your cunt.”

M cried out softly when she felt him plunge two fingers inside her. She hadn’t realized he’d let go of her breast, had not felt his hand slip into her knickers.

“You’re wet,” Bond pointed out with a note of triumph in his voice, as he stroked her slowly. “I love that I make you so wet, M.”

She clenched around his fingers when his thumb began to circle her clit, and rubbed her hand over his cock.

“Shall I get you off like this?” Bond asked, curling his fingers inside her. “Or shall I fuck you properly? Which would you prefer, M?”

“Fuck me, 007,” she ordered, squeezing his cock.

“Yes, ma’am!” he responded, and eased his fingers out of her pussy, then removed his hand from her knickers. He grasped her waist, walked her over to the table.

“Here?”

“Here,” Bond confirmed, and she moaned when he leaned into her, and forced her to bend over the table. She braced herself on her forearms, and looked back over her shoulder at him as he straightened up. He ran his hands down her back to her arse which, after giving her a couple of firm swats, he caressed lovingly, then crooked his fingers in the waistband of her knickers.

“Don’t you dare rip them!” M told him in a firm voice.

“Yes, ma’am,” James replied, then quickly and carefully removed her knickers, and slipped the black lace into his jacket pocket, leaving her in just her stockings. As he straightened up, he snapped the elastic against the backs of her thighs, chuckling when she gasped in surprise.

M’s breath caught when she heard Bond lower his zipper, then shuffle closer. She bit her lip when she felt the head of his cock tease the entrance of her sex, then cried out when he thrust deep inside her, and immediately began to plunge in and out of her.

After several deep thrusts, M curled her left arm on the table, and bent over further, resting her forehead on her arm, then slipped her right hand between her legs to begin fingering her clit in time with each thrust of Bond’s cock into her.

Bond grabbed her hand, and pulled it away, placing it back on the table. “Don’t!” he said, giving the right cheek of her arse a firm slap, before he bent over her. It was then, feeling his shirt, and jacket, that she realized he was still fully clothed. The realization sent a thrill through her. “You’ll come when I say, and not before,” Bond growled in her ear.

M whined, and pushed back hard against him.

Bond chuckled, nipped her earlobe, then straightened up, holding tight to her hips as he continued to slide his cock slowly in and out of her. “Christ, M, you feel so good,” he told her, squeezing her hips. “I’ve missed fucking you.”

M would never admit it to him, but she had missed having Bond fuck her too. His cock hard, throbbing, and pushing deep inside her; she moaned.

“Christ,” Bond growled, when she clenched her pussy hard around his prick, and thrust harder into her. “You’re so tight,” he muttered, as he trailed his hands up her sides, then slipped them under her to cup her breasts, and squeeze the large mounds. “So hot… so good…” he intoned with every drive of his cock into her.

“Bond…” she pleaded, as he brought her to the edge of orgasm, then slowed the pace of his thrusts.

He leaned over her, and bit her shoulder. “I told you, you’ll come when I say you can.”

M gasped when he pinched her nipples, then straightened up, grabbed hold of her hips, and began to pound into her. “Oh god…” She inhaled sharply when he bottomed out with every thrust, pushing into her hard and deep.

Bond started to move faster, his fingers gripping tightly to her hips, then suddenly slammed into her and stopped, swearing loudly. “Fuck!”

M groaned, feeling him spend copiously inside her, filling her with his cum. She squeezed her inner muscles around his cock, and pushed back against him, needing desperately to come herself. “Bond… please…”

She whimpered when he abruptly withdrew, then gasped when he spun her around, and lifted her so that she was sitting on the edge of the table. He dropped to his knees in front of her, pushed her thighs open wide, then covered her pussy with his mouth. “Oh yes!”

Bond’s lips closed around her clit, and he sucked furiously on the hard knot of nerves as he plunged two long fingers inside her. “Now,” he growled, and grazed her clit with his teeth.

M cried out his name, her hand moving to clutch at his head, as she came.

He pulled his fingers out of her, and replaced them with his tongue, lapping at her hungrily as he slid his thumb up to continue rubbing her clit.

“Fuck!” M gasped as another orgasm ripped through her. She clutched at his head, holding his mouth against her as she rode his tongue, prolonging her pleasure. When it finally became too much, she curled her fingers around his ear, and tugged him away.

Bond grinned up at her, then got to his feet. He placed his hands on the table, on either side of her body, then leaned in and caught her mouth in an ardent kiss.

M moaned at their combined flavours on his lips and tongue, and kissed him back passionately, whimpering softly when he ended it, then stepped away from her. She watched as he tucked his flaccid cock back into his trousers.

“I’ll go find that hotel now,” he told her, then walked out of the kitchen.

M watched him leave, and bit her bottom lip to stop herself from calling him back, and asking him to stay. Several moments later, when it was obvious that he’d left her flat, M slid off the table to stand on shaky legs.

When she felt his cum begin to leak out of her, she could not help smiling.

She’d known that bloody shot hadn’t killed him.


	5. A Scottish Interlude

M stepped out of the upstairs loo, and began to make her way down the hall towards the stairs. She needed to find Bond. She had an idea of something she could do to help fortify the manor, as much as they could at any rate, against Silva’s imminent arrival.

As she passed a partially closed door, a noise from inside caught her attention. Her curiosity got the better of her, and she stepped over to investigate. She cautiously eased the door open, then stopped at the sight that greeted her.

Bond was in what had obviously been his childhood bedroom, and was in the midst of changing his clothes. He was barefoot and shirtless, wearing just his suit trousers, and M found herself staring at his chest as a wave of unexpected desire swept over her.

She licked her lips unconsciously. ‘This is not the time or place for that,’ she chastised herself, but was unable to stop the memories of all the times they’d fucked from filling her mind.

M watched Bond drop the shirt he was holding onto the foot of the bed, then slowly walk towards her as he held her eyes. Without saying a word, he reached out, grabbed her hand, and gently pulled her into the room, then shut the door behind her.

The sound of the lock clicking into place echoed throughout the silence of the room.

She found her heart beginning to race as he moved to stand before her, and when her eyes met his, she felt her desire for him grow. His incredible blue eyes were dark in the light streaming in through the window, and filled with a hunger that matched hers.

Before M could take her next breath, Bond’s mouth was on hers.

She moaned low in her throat as his tongue pushed past her lips, and he kissed her deeply.

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” M murmured softly, as she stroked her hands over his chest, reveling in the hard play of muscles beneath her fingers.

“Yes, we should,” Bond contradicted her, as he pulled her closer, and pressed his growing erection into her belly.

It was foolish, M thought as Bond began to walk her over to the small bed, to take time out for a quick fuck, but she knew there was a very real chance either one, or both, of them could die when Silva finally showed up. If that was the case, M decided with a surge of lust, she was going to face that madman with the memory of being well fucked by her favourite agent.

“Yes…” she pulled her mouth from his, and looked up at him as she unsnapped his trousers, lowered the zipper. She slipped her hand inside, and wrapped it around his cock, eliciting a groan from him, then gave him a heated look as she stroked his length, and said in a husky voice, “We should.”

Bond grinned, then quickly helped her out of her coat, then her jacket, and dropped them both to the dusty floor. He grabbed her hand, easing it out of his trousers, then tumbled her down onto the bed, pressing her body into the mattress with his.

Their mouths met in a ravenous kiss.

M moaned loudly when he snuck a hand between them, and began stroking her through her knickers.

“I will be forever grateful that you wear stockings,” Bond confessed, pressing the damp material between the swelling lips of her sex. “And you’re wet,” he grinned. “How wet are you, M?”

“Christ!” she cried out when he slipped his hand inside her knickers, and slid his fingers inside her pussy.

“You need to be quiet,” Bond shushed her. “We’re not alone remember?”

M bit her lip as she nodded.

She’d forgotten all about the old gamekeeper wandering around downstairs. The only thing that mattered to her at that moment was Bond… and having him fuck her.

“You’re nice and wet,” Bond said, humming his approval, circling her clit with his thumb. “This is going to be hard and fast,” he told her. “We don’t have time…” his voice trailed off, and M saw a flash of regret in his eyes.

It was a feeling she shared. She quickly pushed the feeling aside, then reached up to cup the back of his head, and pulled him close so that his face was hovering just above hers.

“You’d better make it good then, 007,” M told him, and clenched around his fingers.

Bond smiled at her, and pushed the long digits deeper inside her. “I promise.”

M moaned softly as she lifted her head from the mattress. “Fuck me, Bond. I want your cock inside me…” she bit his bottom lip, “now!”

“Yes, ma’am,” Bond responded, then captured her mouth with his. As they kissed, he withdrew his fingers from her pussy, and fumbled with his trousers, shoving them out of the way to release his cock, then pushed the skirt of her dress further up her legs, bunching the material at her waist.

M pulled her mouth from his, meeting his eyes when he tugged her knickers to the side, and she felt the head of his prick rub against her swollen flesh. “Yes…” she whispered encouragingly, then inhaled sharply when he drove his cock into her.

“When this is all over,” Bond told her, as he began to move in and out of her. “We **are** going to have a long, leisurely fuck, and I am going to make you come over and over.”

M groaned her approval as he punctuated his words with deep thrusts of his cock, and wrapped her legs around him, then told him breathlessly, “A mission I wholeheartedly approve of.”

Bond grinned, and lowered his head to kiss her again as his left hand closed around her breast. Moments later, he broke off the kiss and frowned down at her. “You had to wear a dress, didn’t you?” he complained, squeezing the covered mound. “You couldn’t wear a skirt and blouse so I could get my hands on your tits?”

“I’ll remember that for the next time you kidnap me,” she responded dryly.

Bond chuckled. “See that you do.”

The sound of a door closing somewhere in the house startled them both. Bond stopped moving, and their eyes locked. M reached up to grasp his face in her hands, and drew him closer.

“Fuck me!” she ordered in a husky voice, and tightened her legs around his waist. “Hard and fast, 007!”

“Yes, ma’am!” he grinned, then pushed himself up onto his arms, and began to drive his cock into her.

“Mmm… yes… god, just like that!” M gasped, as he set a brutal pace, pleasure and pain mixing to have her teetering on the edge of orgasm within minutes.

“Touch yourself,” Bond panted, and she felt his body tensing as he neared his own release. “M…”

She slipped her hand between her thighs, and began to rub her clit in hard, fast circles, matching the furious rhythm of his hips.

“That’s it!” Bond growled. “So fucking sexy!”

The pleasure swelled even more as she rolled her clit between her fingers, and she clutched at his shoulder with her other hand, her nails biting into his skin, as the first ripples of her orgasm began to move through her.

“Bond!” M suddenly arched beneath him, her body tightening around his, inside and out, as she came with a loud cry of his name. She moaned again as Bond thrust into her one last time, coming inside her with a triumphant shout of her name.

M held him close when he collapsed into her arms with a grunt, and lay panting into the crook of her neck. She nuzzled his temple, inhaling his familiar scent, as she sought to catch her breath. In that moment, feeling his heart pound furiously against her chest, M wanted, more than anything else, for the two of them to be anywhere but here, waiting for Silva to arrive to try and kill them.

She sighed.

Bond lifted his head, and looked down at her. His blue eyes mirrored everything she was feeling, and as she reached up to cup his cheek, she saw another emotion flash through his eyes that disappeared before she could put a name to it.

He whispered her name, then ducked his head to give her a gentle kiss, before he slowly withdrew his softening cock from her pussy, and slipped onto his knees before her. “Don’t move,” Bond told her, reaching for his dress shirt he’d dropped on the end of the bed, “let me clean you up first.”

M stopped him. “Don’t.”

“But, M…” He traced his fingers down the lips of her sex, where she could feel his cum pooling within her. “If I don’t, you’ll be walking around with my cum inside you. It’ll make a mess of your knickers.”

“Yes I will be, won’t I?” M remarked, a smirk curling the corners of her lips, as she reached down to tug her knickers back into place, then sat up.

Bond groaned, and she chuckled.

“I’ve always known you were a naughty minx, M,” Bond said, then leaned in and gave her a quick kiss before he climbed to his feet, and stepped over to the head of the bed.

M watched as he shucked his trousers, then reached for a pair of black jeans she hadn’t seen lying on the pillows beside her. She let her eyes wander over his naked body.

“Enjoying the view?”

“Yes,” she answered simply, meeting his gaze head on.

Bond grinned, as he pulled his jeans on.

Suddenly remembering why she’d been looking for him in the first place, she turned slightly on the bed towards him. “I thought of something we could do that might help slow Silva’s men if they make it into the house.”

“What’s that?” he asked as he sat on the bed beside her, and began to pull on a pair of thick socks. M quickly explained her idea as he slipped on his shoes, and tied them up. When she finished, he was nodding. “I like that. That’s a very good idea.”

“Thank you,” M replied, feeling an absurd flush of pride at his praise. “Explosives were my specialty when I was Double-0, after all.”

Bond’s grin grew. “I know.”

M shook her head. “Cheeky bastard,” she muttered, and he chuckled.

“Pass me my shirt, would you please?” Bond asked, pointing to the shirt on the other side of her. She grabbed the white t-shirt, and handed it to him. “Thank you.”

“So how many shotgun cartridges can you spare?” M asked him.

Bond pulled the shirt on, then answered once his head was free. “Enough for your idea to do some real damage.”

“Good.”

Bond reached into the small duffle bag on the floor at his feet, and pulled out a blue sweater, as well as a waxed jacket. He quickly pulled on the sweater, then slipped on the jacket, and stood. He held his hand out to her, and helped her to her feet, then bent down to pick her jacket and coat off the floor. He dusted them off, and helped her put them on.

“We need to find you some boots,” Bond remarked, glancing down at her feet. “Those shoes won’t do.”

“Unless you have a spare bag in the boot of your car for me as well,” she gestured to the duffle, “these will have to suffice.”

“Sorry. Next time,” he replied dryly, then offered her his arm. M slipped her hand in the crook of his elbow. “We’ll ask Kincade. I’m sure he’ll be able find something.”

Moving in silence to the bedroom door, which Bond unlocked, then opened, they stepped out into the hall, and turned in unison to look back into his boyhood bedroom, then at each other.

M drew in a shaky breath, as she read her thoughts in his eyes; both hoping this would not the last time they were able to enjoy each other.

Bond ducked his head, and gave her a quick hard kiss. “Come on, M,” he said, as he straightened up, and tugged her along with him as he began to walk down the hall, “you have some bombs to make.”


	6. Changes...

James entered his flat, then closed and locked the door behind him with a sigh. He sagged back against it, and closed his eyes.

He was tired.

His last mission had not really been all that arduous, and yet James felt exhausted, both physically and mentally. Perhaps it was time to retire, he thought, not for the first time.

Mallory - James could not yet bring himself to call the man M in his head - had been quite pleased with the way he’d completed the mission; clean, quick, and without the usual calamity that seemed to follow him around. It’d been an easy mission from the start. One, James knew, designed to ease him back into the job after losing…

James scrubbed his hand over his face to stop that thought, but it did little good as their final moments together, a little over a month earlier, came rushing back.

_“I did get one thing right.”_

Her last words whispered in his mind, and he drew in a shaky breath as he remembered hearing her last breath leave her body while he cradled her in his arms.

He missed her.

He missed her terribly.

He missed the bollockings she’d given him, missed the pride in her voice on those occasions when she’d praised him for justifying her faith in him. He missed how she always seemed to know what he was thinking, and known when to push him, and when to leave him to his own devices, both personally and professionally.

He missed the sometimes feigned outrage in her eyes when she’d arrived home to find him in her flat, while knowing she was secretly delighted that he was there.

More than anything though, he missed her.

Over the years, he had come to respect her greatly, and trust her more than any other person on the planet. But it was during those final hours together at Skyfall, as he fought to keep her safe, that James had finally been honest with himself, and had admitted that he felt more for her than mere lust.

The great James Bond had fallen in love with his boss.

And he hadn’t had a chance to tell her.

Not really.

He’d alluded to it one night, so long ago now it felt like a dream.

Feelings mentioned, desires, wants and needs, but never coming right out and admitting the truth, of saying the words.

He took a deep breath, then slowly released it as memories of the handful of times she’d allowed him to fuck her filled his mind. He’d been with countless women over the years, most of them in the service of Queen and country, but the times with her… with his M… had brought him the greatest pleasure. And while he had enjoyed the sex with her, he regretted that they’d never had the chance to truly make love.

His heart ached with the knowledge that, just as he would never be able to tell her how he really felt about her, he would also never be able to show her.

James sighed.

He pushed himself away from the door, and not bothering to turn on the light, he made his way down the short hall to his living room.

He stopped short when a light beside his sofa suddenly came on just as he stepped over the threshold.

“Hello, James.”

Without saying a word, James crossed the room, pulled her up from the sofa, took her face in his hands, and lowered his mouth to hers. It was a soft, tender kiss filled with everything he had never had a chance to say to her, and when it finally tapered off, James pulled her into his embrace with a whisper of her name, “Olivia.”

“James…” she murmured, her arms slipping around him, as she rubbed her cheek against his chest.

“I’ve missed you,” he told her, his lips moving in her hair.

“I’ve missed you too,” Olivia replied in a soft voice. “So very much.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” James asked, trying desperately to hide the pain in his voice, but knowing she would hear it anyway. “Why did you let me think you were dead?”

“I wanted to tell you. I wanted you there with me, begged them to bring you to me, but they wouldn’t.”

James’ body stiffened, and he gently lifted her head from his chest, tilting her face up to his. “Does Mallory know?”

“Yes,” she answered, and James felt sudden swell of anger. “Don’t be angry with him, James.”

“He knew you were still alive. He knew, and yet he did not tell me! He let me believe you were dead, Olivia, and you’re telling me not to be angry with him?!”

“Yes,” Olivia said calmly, and tightened her arms around him. “It’s not his fault, James. It was the PM’s decision. Mallory was under orders not to reveal that I was still alive, though he did try to persuade the PM that you should be told. Especially after you sacrificed Skyfall to save me, and stop Silva.” 

James frowned.

“Mallory is a good man, James.”

“I know he is,” he sighed, nodding slowly. “And I will be forever grateful to him for taking that bullet for you, but he still should have told me you were alive, regardless of what the PM said. This last month has been hell…”

She reached up to cup his cheek. “I know, for me too.”

James ducked his head, and kissed her again, this time with more passion. As his lips moved against hers, he bent slightly, and scooped her up into his arms.

“James!” Olivia exclaimed. 

He chuckled softly as he turned and sank down onto the sofa, cradling her in his lap. Once they were settled, he brought his hand up, and brushed the backs of his fingers over her cheek.

“You died in my arms,” James said quietly, no longer concerned about hiding the anguish he felt from her. “I felt the life leave your body…”

“I know…” she whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

“For the last four weeks, every time I closed my eyes, I replayed that moment in the chapel,” he told her. “Wondering what else I could have done to protect you.”

“I’m sor…”

James pressed his fingers to her lips, and shook his head. “You have nothing to apologize for. It’s not your fault.” He lifted his fingers from her lips, and cupped her cheek, then asked her simply, “How?”

“I don’t know,” Olivia told him. “I was told they’d revived me en route, and no matter how much I threatened them, no one would tell me anything beyond that. They also wouldn’t contact you, and you were the first person I asked for.”

James could hear the frustration in her voice, and dropped his hand to her lap, patting her thigh consolingly.

“This went on for several days, until, finally, Mallory and the PM showed up. I asked to see you again, but the PM refused. He said it would be best if you, and the rest of MI6, believed I’d died at Skyfall.”

James’ hand curled into a fist. Olivia reached down and covered it with her hand, stroking him until he relaxed his hand, then laced her fingers with his.

“Mallory tried one last time to change his mind,” she said, “but the PM would not budge on the matter.”

James shook his head, as a deep scowl crossed his features.

“James, don’t,” Olivia told him. “I’m here with you now, that’s all that matters.”

“Yes you are.” He smiled tenderly at her, and rubbed his hand up and down her back.

“I needed to see you.”

“I needed to see you, too,” he replied slowly. Something in her voice caught his attention, and sent up a red flag. “They don’t know you’re here, do they?”

She shook her head. “No.”

In spite of the flag still waving in the back of his mind, James chuckled. “Underestimated you, didn’t they?”

“Yes,” Olivia responded, a sly smile playing over her lips.

“What aren’t you telling me?” James asked quietly.

Olivia sighed. “I’m leaving, James. Now that I’ve recovered, I’m leaving England.”

James felt an icy hand grip his heart. 

“But I could not leave without letting you know that I was still alive,” she told him. “I hated the thought of you continuing to believe I’d died at Skyfall, especially as that place already held so many bad memories for you.”

“Where are you going?”

Olivia shook her head. “I can’t tell you.”

“Olivia…”

“James,” she sighed. “I’ve already broken the rules by sneaking out to see you like this.”

“So then what’s one more?”

Olivia gave a short snort, then sighed. “James, I can’t…”

He silenced her with a kiss, pleased when she moaned, wrapping her arms around his head, and pressed herself closer, her breasts pillowing against his chest.

“This isn’t going to work,” she murmured against his lips.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” James replied, then deepened the kiss.

He’d missed kissing her, he thought as his tongue moved against hers, exploring the warm recesses of her mouth. She shifted in his lap, her arse rubbing provocatively against his cock, which began to swell as arousal hit him swift and hard.

He wanted her.

He’d wanted her many times over the years, but never had James wanted Olivia more than he wanted her at that very moment. 

With that thought in his head, James slipped his arm beneath her knees, then stood. Holding her securely against his chest, he made his way out of the living room, and carried her to his bedroom.

Using his elbow, James flipped the switch just inside the door, and turned the light on in his room, then crossed over to his bed. He set her down on her feet, but held her close, and lifted his hand to cup her cheek.

“I want to make love to you,” he told her in a soft voice.

“Oh, James…” Olivia whispered, sliding her hands up his chest to rest on his shoulders. “I would like that very much.”

James lowered his head, and kissed her gently. “I am going to love you so slowly,” he murmured against her lips, “so very slowly.”

She hummed her approval. “Yes…”

They began to undress each other, sharing small kisses in between every layer of clothing that fell away, until they were clad in just their underwear.

“Beautiful,” James exhaled the word, as he took a step back, and his eyes drank in the sight of her. Black lace bra, black knickers, and he grinned… “Stockings.”

Olivia smiled.

“Did you wear them for me?”

“Let’s just say I had you mind when I dressed this morning,” Olivia replied with a twinkle in her eyes, and he chuckled.

“I’m very glad you did,” James said, lifting his hands to cup her breasts. He circled his thumbs over her nipples, pleased when they peaked beneath the black lace. He bent and took her right nipple in his mouth, sucking hard at the sensitive tip through the lace, smiling when she gasped. He repeated the same action on her left nipple, before standing and stepping closer. James reached behind her to unhook the bra, then drew it down her arms, and tossed it aside. He groaned at the sight of her bare breasts, the large mounds hanging low on her chest, her nipples hard and glistening from his attentions. “I love your tits,” he told her, taking them into his hands once again.

“I know you do but, for the life of me, I don’t know why,” Olivia said. “Without the support of my bra, they sag.”

“They’re magnificent,” he countered, fondling them happily, then ducked his head to kiss her, preventing any further protest. As he kissed her, James backed her up against the bed, then lifted his mouth from hers, and knelt before her. He ran his hands up her legs. “I’m torn,” his voice was low, and husky as he slipped his fingers beneath the elastic, and ran them along her thighs, “between leaving these on while I make love to you, or taking them off.”

Olivia chuckled softly, and reached out to feather her fingers over his temple, as she leaned back against the mattress. “You’ve left them on before.”

James shook his head. “This is not like the other times,” he pointed out, as he released the catches on the suspender, then rolled the stocking down her right leg, and dropped it to the floor.

“I enjoyed each one of those encounters,” Olivia told him, biting her lip to stifle the soft moan of pleasure when he ran his thumbs over the sole of her foot. 

“So did I,” James replied, reaching for her left leg. “Believe me.” He grinned up at her, as he removed the stocking, then gently massaged her foot. “However, I am planning to make love to you now, not just fuck you,” he finished in a quiet voice, and grasped her hips, urging her to stand fully

“James,” she whispered, her fingers curling around his ear as she stood.

James slipped his fingers in the waistband of her knickers, hooking her garter belt as well, and slowly drew them over her hips, and down her legs. Once she’d stepped out of them, he dropped the garments on top of the discarded stockings. “Sit.”

Olivia sat on the edge of the bed, and quietly parted her thighs.

James licked his lips at the sight of the silvery-white hair covering her pussy, glistening with the evidence of her arousal. He shifted closer, and slid his hands up her smooth legs – he could not wait to have them wrapped around him - stopping when he reached her thighs. He ran his finger between the swelling lips of her sex, then slipped it inside her, and smiled.

He knew most women Olivia’s age had a hard time getting wet, if they got wet at all, so he was always surprised, and delighted to find her more than wet enough for him. He carried a small tube of lube, and a few condoms with him as a rule, but was grateful he’d never had to use them with her.

James withdrew his finger, then leaned in close, and followed the same path down her pussy with his tongue, thrusting it inside her several times before moving back up to suck on her clit.

“James!” Olivia gasped, and he smiled against her, as he continued to suck and lick her clit, then slid two fingers inside her. Her hand clutched at the back of his head. “Oh god…”

“Mmm…” James hummed. “You taste so good, Olivia.” He pulled his fingers out of her to dart his tongue in, kissing her sex deeply, before returning his mouth to her clit, his fingers slipping inside her again. “So good…”

He felt her fingernails scrape his scalp, and his smile grew when her pussy began to quiver around his fingers. She was on the verge of coming already. The realization made him inordinately proud, and made his cock swell more with the need to be inside her. 

“Come, love…” James told her, and pushed his fingers deeper, curling them to rub the sensitive patch within, as he nibbled at her clit, biting softly before lashing it with his tongue.

Olivia cried out, falling back on the bed as she gripped the back of his head with both hands, holding him hard against her as she came.

James growled his delight as her pussy clenched around his fingers, and pressed his mouth harder against her. When the grip of her muscles loosened, James eased his fingers out of her, and lowered his mouth, moaning as her cum coated his tongue as he thrust it inside her.

“James…” A surprised gasp of his name reached his ears, and James felt Olivia’s body shudder as she came a second time. When she lay quiescent on the bed, he gave her sex one last, deep kiss, then got to his feet.

He quickly removed his underwear, wiped his chin clean, then helped Olivia turn so that she was lying in the middle of his bed, her head resting on the pillows. James took a moment to enjoy the sight before he joined her, covering her body with his. He settled his hips in the cradle of her thighs as she drew her legs up, nestling his cock against her hot sex.

Olivia smiled up at him, a dazed smile he noticed as he propped himself up on his elbows above her, and framed her face in his hands.

“What?” she asked when he did not speak for several moments.

“I am so glad you’re still alive,” he told her in a soft voice, lowering his head to brush his lips over hers before he kissed her deeply.

“James…” she moaned into his mouth, as she curled her right leg around his, and arched beneath him.

James ended the kiss, then lifted his hips to slip his hand between their bodies, and wrap his fingers around his cock. He drew the head down and up her pussy, then put himself into position.

“Yes…” Olivia inhaled sharply as he slowly began to push inside her.

He took his time, and eased his cock into her.

“Oh…”

He could feel her stretching around him as he continued to gradually penetrate her.

“…god…”

He closed his eyes, once he was fully sheathed within her, to savour the feeling of her delicious, wet warmth encasing his prick.

“James!”

James opened his eyes, and looked down into Olivia’s.

“Mmm… you feel so good,” she told him breathlessly, her hands trailing up and down his back.

“So do you,” James murmured, then groaned when she squeezed her inner muscles around his cock. “Christ, Olivia!”

She laughed softly, then slid her hands down to grab his arse. “Make love to me, James.”

“With pleasure,” he replied with a grin, then began to move.

James withdrew his cock, then slowly sank back inside her. Again and again he thrust into her, keeping a sure and steady pace, wanting to make this last, to draw out the pleasure for them both.

“Oh yes… just like that… yes…” Olivia moaned, her fingers flexing against the cheeks of his arse, pulling him harder into her.

It was not long before they were both gasping and moaning in pleasure, as their bodies writhed against each other. He was on the verge of coming when he felt her pussy begin to clench around his cock, and pushed deeper inside her, grinding his pelvis against her clit, as he increased the pace of his thrusts.

“Olivia…”

Olivia wrapped her legs around him, and slid her arms up his back to curl around his shoulders as her body suddenly arched beneath his. She gave a surprised cry of his name.

James groaned, feeling her pussy spasm around his cock, followed by a rush of moisture as she came, and drove his cock hard into her one last time, his cum spilling deep inside her as his orgasm rolled through him. “Olivia!”

He sank into her embrace, pleased when she did not push him off her right away, but instead wrapped her arms tighter around him, and held him close. He could feel her panting softly in his ear as he pressed his face into the pillow beneath her head, murmuring his name.

Once he’d caught his breath, James raised his head, and a slow smile spread across his face at the satisfied, contented look in her eyes. He lowered his head, and gave her a tender kiss, only ending it when his cock softened within her. James smiled down at her once more, then withdrew and rolled off her, gathering her into his arms.

“I’m glad I came to see you,” Olivia said softly, nestling deeper into his arms, tucking her head under his chin.

“I am too,” he replied, and pulled her closer.

Dual sighs of contentment sounded in the room, as they fell into a light doze.

**~007~007~007~**

James opened his eyes to see Olivia standing beside the bed, pulling on his shirt.

“What are you doing?”

Olivia’s head snapped up, and she spun around to look at him. “I thought I’d get us something to eat,” she replied, buttoning up the shirt.

He smiled at the sight of her dressed in his shirt which, on her small frame, reached her knees. “I’m afraid you won’t find much in my kitchen,” James told her, sitting up. “I don’t keep a lot of food on hand.”

Olivia merely smiled. “I figured as much, which is why I brought some take away. We’ll have to reheat it, but it should still be edible.”

James swung his legs out of the bed, then stood. He scooped his underwear up off the floor, and pulled them on. He stepped over to her, and drew her into his arms, then kissed her soundly.

A low rumble separated them, and they both laughed.

Olivia stepped out of his arms, and patted his stomach. “Right, let’s see about feeding you,” she said with a chuckle.

“Good idea, we’ll need to keep our strength up.”

Her laughter brought a large grin to his face, as he grabbed her hand, and led her out of the bedroom.

**~007~007~007~**

“That wasn’t too bad,” James remarked as he followed Olivia into his bedroom.

“For reheated take away, no it wasn’t,” she agreed.

“So, can you tell me now?” James asked.

Olivia stopped, and sighed before she turned to face him. She placed her hands on his chest as she shook her head. “James… I can’t.”

James’ hands settled on her waist. “Why not?”

“I’ve told you why.”

James frowned, and before he could respond, she reached up to cup the back of his head, and pulled his mouth down to hers.

She kissed him passionately. “James… do you have any lube?” she asked in a breathless voice.

“I do,” he replied, and gave her a curious look. “But why? You’ve not needed any help in that area.”

Olivia rose up on her toes, and gave him another quick kiss before she stepped out of his arms, and backed away from him until she was sitting on the edge of the bed.

His eyes grew wide, and he felt his cock twitch when she started undoing the buttons on her shirt, her intentions more than obvious. She was going to let him…

“Grab the lube, James,” she told him in a husky voice, interrupting his thoughts.

James nodded, and quickly crossed to his night table, opened the drawer, and pulled out a small bottle. He stepped in front of her, and held the bottle out. She took it from him, and placed it on the bed beside her. 

“Lose these,” Olivia commanded, fingering the waistband of his black boxer briefs, then resumed unbuttoning the shirt.

James quickly shoved his underwear down, then kicked them away. “Stop!” he said suddenly, reaching out to grab her hands to stop her from removing his shirt. “Leave it on.”

Olivia arched an eyebrow.

“You look incredibly sexy wearing my shirt,” he answered her unvoiced question, “and I like the way it frames your tits.”

Olivia threw her head back and laughed; a deep, throaty laugh that shot straight to James’ groin. “You are such a man, James,” she told him, still laughing, her eyes twinkling merrily at him.

“I’m only speaking the truth, Olivia,” James said. “Your breasts truly are magnificent, as I’ve told you on several occasions.”

She shook her head as she looked up at him, a bemused smile curling her lips. Her blue eyes swirled with growing passion as she took his half hard cock in her hand, and began to stroke him; her other hand curling around the cheek of his arse to urge him closer.

“Fuck!” James moaned loudly when she lowered her head, and took his cock between her lips, swirling her tongue over the sensitive head before she began to suck, sliding his length in and out of her mouth, and stroked him with her small hand. “Fuck!” he swore again when the hand on his arse slipped between his thighs, and began fondling his balls.

Olivia chuckled.

“Christ! Olivia!” James growled, as the sound vibrated through his prick. He cupped the back of her head, fighting the urge to ram his cock down her throat, and began to thrust slowly.

He was achingly hard, his cock throbbing with his need to come, when she finally eased him from her mouth. She held him gently in her hand, and reached down for the bottle of lube. She flicked the cap open with her thumb, and squirted a generous amount into the palm of his hand. 

James slicked the cool gel over his rampant erection as she closed the cap, then tossed the bottle of lube over onto the night table. “Are you ready?” he asked, laying his hand between her breasts, smoothing the remaining lube on his hand over her soft skin.

“Yes,” she replied, her husky voice laced with arousal, as her fingers teased her nipples.

James stepped closer, moving between her spread legs, and laid his cock between her breasts. He moaned when she squeezed the generous mounds around him, and grasping her right shoulder to help steady himself, he began to thrust against her, sliding his prick back and forth.

He knew he wasn’t going to last long. He was too aroused. He’d longed to do this to her - with her - for so long, and now, seeing his cock gliding between her pale breasts, after having been so deliciously brought to the edge of release in her hot mouth.

“Fuck!” James growled when her tongue darted out to lick the head of his cock each time it appeared in front of her mouth. “Olivia…”

Olivia grinned. “Just like that, James…” she encouraged him, arching her back and pressing her breasts more firmly around his driving cock. “I want you to come for me…”

James groaned, and thrust harder, faster as he felt his orgasm approaching. His hand clenched on her shoulder in warning, then gave a loud shout when Olivia lowered her head to take the tip of his cock between her lips as he came, his body shuddering as he spilled his seed down her throat.

He felt her breasts fall away from his cock, and her hand close around him to stroke his length as she took his cock deeper into her mouth, swallowing every drop until he was spent. James cupped her cheek as he withdrew, then leaned down to kiss her deeply.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

“It was my pleasure,” she replied with a smile.

“Now it’s your turn,” James told her.

“There’s no need.”

“Oh but there is,” he countered, and pushed his shirt off her shoulders. “Lie back.”

Olivia shook her head. “James…”

“Fine!” James said.

She squealed when he scooped her up into his arms.

He chuckled as he knelt on the edge of the mattress, tossed her into the centre of the bed, then stretched out beside her. He leaned over her, and captured her mouth in a hungry kiss. As they kissed, James trailed his hand down her body, and slipped it between her thighs.

“James!” Olivia cried out of the kiss as he slid two fingers inside her.

James thrust them quickly in and out of her, pressing the heel of his hand firmly against her clit. “Even around my fingers you feel so good, Olivia,” he told her. “So hot, so wet.”

Her inner muscles clenched around his fingers.

“You want to come, don’t you?” he said, curling the long digits within her.

“Yes… oh, James… yes…”

James pushed his fingers deeper, rubbed the heel of his hand harder against her clit. “Come, Olivia…”

“…James…” Olivia whimpered as she came, her body arching in pleasure. He continued to stroke his fingers within her, prolonging her pleasure until she reached down to cover his hand with hers, stopping him. She turned her body towards his, and sought his mouth with hers. “Thank you,” she whispered against his lips.

“My pleasure,” James murmured, returning her kiss as he eased his fingers out of her. He withdrew them and slipped them into his mouth when he lifted his lips from hers. “Oh yes, my pleasure,” he repeated when he’d licked them clean.

Olivia chuckled.

He smiled tenderly at her, and drew her closer.

“If I told you that I was giving serious consideration to retiring,” James began after several minutes of comfortable silence, “would that sway your decision to tell me where you’re going?”

Olivia lifted her head from his shoulder.

“I’m not just saying it to wheedle the information out of you,” he said, seeing the shrewd look in her eyes. “I’ve been thinking about it for some time, especially as I am nearing retirement age for a Double-0, and even more so since…”

“Since Skyfall,” she finished quietly.

“Yes.”

“But you love what you do, James.”

He sighed. 

“James?”

“It’s time, Olivia. I’m not as young as I used to be, and frankly, it’s just not the same with you gone.” James told her. “Mallory’s a good man, and I’m sure he’ll make a fine M, but he’s not my M. So if I’m going to retire, why not with you?”

Olivia shook her head. “I…”

“Just think about it.” James pressed his fingers to her lips. “Please, Olivia.” He slid his hand up to cup her cheek. “You came here tonight because you missed me, because you needed to see me, and knew that I needed to see you as well. Why would you not want this to continue?”

“James…”

James stopped her with a gentle kiss. “Sleep on it. Tell me your decision in the morning.”

Olivia nodded.

“It’s late, and we’re both tired.”

“Yes,” she agreed.

James slipped out of the bed, and turned off the light in the bedroom as Olivia slipped under the blankets, and curled up on her side. He joined her beneath the covers, and curled up behind her, slipping his arm around her, and pulled her close.

“I don’t want to lose you again, Olivia,” James whispered, pressing his lips to her ear. “I couldn’t stand it.”

He felt and heard her draw in a shaky breath. Her fingers laced with his, and she pulled his arm more tightly around her, and nestled deeper into his embrace, but did not utter a word.

James kissed the sensitive skin behind her ear, then settled his head on the pillow, and buried his face in her hair.

Their breathing soon fell into synch.

“I love you,” James uttered sleepily just before he fell into a deep, satisfied sleep.

“I love you too, James.”

**~007~007~007~**

James woke slowly, with a smile on his face, and reached out for Olivia. When he encountered nothing more than empty sheets, he sat up.

“Olivia?” he called out.

When he received no answer, he sighed, and glanced over at the clock on his night table to check the time. James reached for the folded piece of paper propped up against the clock. He unfolded it, and began to read, nodding absently at her explanation for why she wasn’t there when he woke.

He exhaled the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. “Olivia.”

Written in her precise script was a destination, and a date six months from today.

And at the very bottom of the paper, were eight words that made James’ heart swell, and a smile spread across his face:

_‘I’ll be waiting, James.  
All my love, Olivia.’_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Coming Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012454) by [Wolfsbride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsbride/pseuds/Wolfsbride)
  * [Out of Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018334) by [Wolfsbride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsbride/pseuds/Wolfsbride)
  * [Crazy for You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030484) by [Wolfsbride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsbride/pseuds/Wolfsbride)
  * [Falling Apart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071608) by [Wolfsbride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsbride/pseuds/Wolfsbride)
  * [Going Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076642) by [Wolfsbride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsbride/pseuds/Wolfsbride)
  * [Changes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124258) by [Wolfsbride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsbride/pseuds/Wolfsbride)




End file.
